Perfect Christmas Day
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: AshxMina Christmas fic. Ash is new in Knotthole Village. When he gets talked into trying to get Mina to sing, he ends up with much more than he bargained for! For Dandylions.


**Happy Holidays everyone! It's Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanzah/Winter Holiday time, and my friend Dandylions requested a Christmas fic! Now, I know I don't usually write stories set in the Archie Comics universe, but I'm making this one an exception! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Mina, Ash, Sonic, and all related characters property of Archie Comics and/or Sega. Song _Perfect Christmas Day_ belongs to me.**

**Note: This story takes place during the year that Sonic was lost in space.

* * *

**

It definitely was not one of Ash Devon Mongoose's greatest days ever. In fact, it was pretty dang low. Ash had only recently moved to Knotthole, after finally becoming old enough to leave home (which, in Mobian culture, was sixteen years of age). However, his start in the new town was quite rocky. No matter where he looked, or how hard he tried, he just could not find a job. Almost every job position was taken by other emigrants to Knotthole, so by the time the young mongoose had gotten there, the interview was cancelled.

A few weeks had passed, and Ash was starting to get behind on his rent, since all the money he had was what he brought from home. However, some of the people he had met told him about Mina the Mongoose. Mina was, supposedly, a singer with a really beautiful voice. Thing was, no one had heard her sing ever since Sonic the Hedgehog had died during the Xorda invasion. They also said that there was money in whoever could get her to sing again. Someone who really loved her voice was willing to pay five-hundred dollars, the exact amount Ash owed for the rent! He had instantly agreed to try it, for it couldn't be that hard to get a girl to sing, now could it?

As soon as Ash had gotten there, he found out exactly how hard it was. The girl was too shy to even sing a note, no matter what he said to her. Not even a peep.

"I'm just not that great of a singer," she kept saying. Eventually, Ash was finally starting to give up. This girl, no matter how great her voice was, just wouldn't sing!

"Well," he said after a while, "I suppose I can't force you too. I just heard that, you know, you were this really great singer."

"No, I can't sing," Mina replied. Her eyes widened as they looked out the window. "Hey, Mister…"

"Ash," he replied, "My name's Ash." He was starting to put his coat on, getting ready to leave.

"Look outside Ash! It's snowing!" True to her word, little white flakes of ice were starting to fall from the heavens. Ash groaned quietly, he hated the cold. It never snowed at his hometown. However, Mina seemed fascinated by it. Hey eyes were glistening, like a small child.

"I love it when it snows," The mongoose said, looking back at him. "Everything looks so pretty, and everyone can be together, and have fun in the snow! It feels like Christmas. You know, it's only a week away." Ash gulped, he had forgotten about Christmas! He didn't have enough money for presents this year, and what if he had to move back home because he couldn't pay the rent? This was great, just great.

"Come on, cheer up!" Mina chirped, smiling at him. "Tis' the season to be jolly, you know! Just because you couldn't make me sing doesn't mean you have to be blue."

"It's not that…" Ash replied, trailing off. The purple-haired girl beside him looked sad for a minute, when she suddenly brightened up.

"I know what will cheer you up!" She said, pulling him by the hand. "How about we go play in the snow?" Ash shrugged, and she took it as a yes, so the poor mongoose boy was dragged out into the snow. Mina was in awe at how pretty everything was as the white flakes fell down, and much to Ash's amazement, she sang a tune very softly.

_Hey baby, can't you see that it's snowing?_

_Doesn't the world seem so happy and bright?_

_Can you hear the children laughing?_

_Today's the day when everything feels right_

"Hey, that was pretty good!" Ash exclaimed. "Did you make that song up?" Mina stopped in her tracks, blushing.

"I haven't really made that much," she said. "It's not that great. It needs a really good voice to sing it."

"But it sounds excellent when you sing it!" Ash stared at the shy girl in front of him, who was looking down at her shoes. "You shouldn't be so shy about it. It's really nice."

"I suppose I could sing the chorus," Mina muttered. "That's the only other part I came up with." He nodded, smiling to encourage her as she took a breath to sing.

_Today I'm gonna' prove to you_

_That I love you_

_Today I'm giving you my all_

_So listen to me_

_If I had just one more day_

_If tomorrow I went away_

_I hope that you'll love me too_

_I'd give this Perfect Christmas Day to you_

Both mongooses were silent. They had walked to Knotthole Park, where many other people were out to enjoy the snow. Nearby, Ash saw a statue made of stone, resembling a hedgehog holding a flag.

"So that's Sonic," he thought. The hedgehog looked brave, but also had a cocky, mischievous look to him.

"Sonic's the one who first found out I could sing," she explained. "I really, really loved him, but then I found out he didn't like me that way at all…"

"…I'm sorry," Ash replied. "I never got to meet him, but I heard he was a great person."

"Yeah…he was." Mina hung her head in melancholy, and Ash couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He had crushes before too, but never before had they suddenly died. Trying to think of a way to cheer her up, he remembered the song she had sung. Not knowing what else to do, he started to sing.

_Hey baby, can you hear the bells ringing?_

_Everyone's faces are full of delight_

_Can you see the lights are shining?_

_Everything's perfect on this special night_

_If this is all it takes_

_To show I love you_

_Then I'll give you everything_

_So can't you see?_

"That's really sweet of him," Mina thought. As he began to sing the chorus, the songoose jumped in too.

_If I had just one more day_

_If tomorrow I went away_

_I hope that you'll love me too_

_I'd give this Perfect Christmas Day to you_

_Ooo, I'd give it all to you_

_All the joy, baby, just for you_

_Ooh, it may be cold_

_But it don't matter, because I have you_

By now, a small crowd had gathered around the pair, amazed at the sight. Mina was singing again, and this time, with another mongoose! The song was so beautiful that no one, not even a young child, would dare interrupt it. Ash and Mina didn't notice them, for they were all the way into their song.

_If this is my last chance_

_To say that I love you_

_I'll give it my best shot_

_So here I go!_

_Yeah baby!_

_If I had just one more day_

_If tomorrow I went away_

_I know that you'll love me too_

_I'd give this Perfect Christmas Day to you_

_Oh yeah,_

_I'd give my Perfect Christmas Day to you!_

As soon as the song ended, everyone began to cheer. Ash and Mina looked around in surprise; they hadn't noticed all these people show up!

"It wasn't that great, was it?" Mina asked. "It was just a little song."

"I think it was excellent Mina," Ash replied. He had finally gotten her to sing, but he didn't think about that, or the money, or anything else like that.

"Hey, want to come over my place for Christmas?" Mina asked. Ash nodded, and both of them smiled. Today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed that, especially you Dandylions! Happy Holidays everyone, and best of wishes!**


End file.
